Stormkit
by Starsinger04
Summary: On a stormy night, three kits are born as their father dies. Confused and blinded with grief, their mother has no choice but to take them in without her mate. What will she do with the haunting memory that follows her every move? Will she force her only surviving kit into exile? Or will she be blinded by grief to not love them forever? VOTS
1. Flowers In The Storm

_**Not based upon Crookedstar..! Just letting you know that its from Vengeance of The Stars (VOTS), go to my link above to see more.:**_

* * *

><p><em><em>_**Stormkit**_

* * *

><p>Flowerpool screeched in pain, tonight wasn't going exactly like planned. It was storming outside and bits of hail melted through the roof of the Nursery, all the queens and their kits were outside giving her some space to breathe.<p>

"Stormstar!"

Flowerpool screamed, beside her was Duskfoot, the only other queen in the den. "It's alright, he's on his way now."

Coaxing didn't help , all the medicine cats were at the Moonpool, which meant that the ginger and white queen had no medical attention to help her kits arrive.

* * *

><p>Outside, Stormstar weakly limped over to the Nursery, he knew that death was after him but he had to at least see his kits and mate before he left. Flamestreak had sent Ebonypetal to fetch Goldenpaw, the young apprentice was their only hope in getting these kits alive. Unfortunately, Poppyleap was at the Moonpool with the other clans' medicine cats.<p>

"Skyheart! Where's Ivykit and Blackkit?"

The former kittypet shot her head up at the sound of her leader's weak voice.

"Sir, Ivykit is dead, Pebblepelt has taken him and Blackkit to the border."

Flamestreak hung his head sorrowfully, Pebblepelt would've been devastated, Stormstar was only two fox-tails away from the Nursery when a sharp yowl of agony rang-out through the camp. Following it, a thud, and finally a flash of lightning lit up the dark sky to see a dull-grey lump of fur dead on the ground.

"Stormstar?"

* * *

><p>Flowerpool limped carefully over to her mate and let out a painful wail, her mate was dead, he had tried so hard to see his kits.<p>

Goldenpaw and, her mentor, Poppyleap came running through entrance and stopped dead at the sight of their leader. "Stormstar… The kits! What happened?"

Ebonypetal shot past them and ran into the Nursery. Russetflip, a handsome warrior, was sheltering Duskfoot's kits from the rain. "Dawnkit and Nightkit can't stand this much longer, clean up the blood and rid the Nursery of hat smell!"

* * *

><p>"Right away, Russetflip!"<p>

Ebonypetal ran to fetch the apprentices:

"Crowpaw, Dustpaw, Grasspaw, Tallpaw! Wake up, I need you!"

Crowpaw lazily opened his dark yellow eyes to see his, not only a clan-mate, but a friend in need. "What's wrong, Ebonypetal?"

"The Nursery needs cleaning, Flowerpool just gave birth."

"Wow, really?" Maplepaw jumped up, the small she-cat looked like she was going to wet herself!

"Can I see the kits? Please?" Mistypaw begged, Ebonypetal smiled, if only Stormstar hadn't died then tonight would truly be the best.

"Yes, now come along before Russetflip actually flips!"

The young warriors giggled and rushed towards the Nursery only to see their dead leader. "Stormstar? Why is he sleeping? Wake him up!"

* * *

><p>Below Russetflip, a tiny voice squeaked up, that voice belonged to Willowkit.<p>

"Willowkit, he's not sleeping, and he'll never wake up…"

Duskfoot said to her and Adderkit, the two small she-kits looked crestfallen at their once noble leader.

* * *

><p>Flowerpool stared at her dead mate from where she sat in the Nursery. "Look, aren't they just beautiful, Flowerpool?"<p>

Goldenpaw asked the depressed queen, but all she did was flick her ears in reply.

* * *

><p>Suddenly Drizzleswift and Cloversight burst through the ferns of the entrance to the camp and made for the apprentices.<p>

* * *

><p>"Flowerpool!"<p>

Poppyleap demanded, the pink-russet queen turned her head to stare deadly at the medicine cat. "Are you going to name them or should I let Starclan kill them away as well?"

Flowerpool snarled at her clan-mate but amazingly the other she-cat didn't even flinch or blink.

"The pink one looks sort of like a cherry..!" Goldenpaw screeched as she watched the pretty little she-kit crawl blindly toward her mother.

"Cherrykit."

Poppyleap helped push them toward their mother. "This one looks like the young fawn I saw the other day…"

"Fawnkit."

When Goldenpaw went to put the tom next to his sisters, Flowerpool screeched;

"No! He is not welcome."

"What, why not?"

"Flowerpool, this is your son!"

"I noticed that he also looks a lot like his father!"

Both medicine cats flinched, how could a mother be so cold hearted?

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that it's Stormstar."

"No, it's Stormkit."

Goldenpaw was confused, why would she push away such a beautiful memory?

"You can't keep him as a burden!" Poppyleap hissed.

"Who said it was a burden? Being named after your father is something you should honour."

Goldenpaw looked at Stormkit, then to Stormstar, and finally back at the small bundle of fur. Flowerpool was right, at least Starclan had given them three lives in return for one.

* * *

><p>Just before he collapsed, he heard his mate scream but he wasn't looking for her. He saw two crystal-yellow eyes staring at him from the Nursery, he smiled, Stormkit. Maybe Starclan had a reason to kill him?<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yes, another spin-off one-shot, I know..!<em>**

**_Anyway, if you didn't realize, this is set back in time. So most OCs are younger than what they actually are. Hoped you liked it, tell me how it was, see you later!_**

**_(Sorry if it was sad...) X(_**


	2. Allegiances-SoilClan

**_And I'm back! That's right, this will be a story, no one-shot business here!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>SoilClan<span>_**

Leader:

**Flamestar;** _White tom with silver and red spotted flecks with brown eyes. _

Deputy:

**Drizzleswift;** _Grey and white tom with pale green eyes and darker flecks.  
><em>Apprentice, Stormpaw.

Medicine cats:

**Poppyleap;** _Tabby she-cat with hazel eyes._

**Goldenpaw;**_ Golden she-cat with a twisted front right leg and black spots with deep amber eyes. _

Warriors:

**Ebonypetal;** _Long-legged black-furred she-cat with silver stripes and amber eyes.:Mother of Crowchest, Grassclaw & Dawnbreeze:._

**Treeshadow; **_Dark brown tabby tom with forest-green eyes. _

**Vinespike; **_Ginger tabby tom with kinked fur and clear blue eyes._

**Twigtail;**_ Brown speckled tom with amber eyes and a long tail. _

**Hollystream;**_ Dark silver and off-white she-cat with vivid green eyes.:Former Day-light warrior:. _

**Amberstone; **_Orange tabby tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes.  
><em>Apprentice, Fawnpaw._  
><em>

**Russetflip; **_Handsome red battle-scarred tom with blue eyes.  
><em>Apprentice, Cherrypaw._  
><em>

**Duskfoot; **_White she-cat with brown legs, a stubby tail, and deep green eyes.:Mother of Dustcloud, Petalsky & Tunnelfoot:. _

**Flowerpool; **_Russet and white tabby brown she-cat with dark blue eyes.  
><em>Apprentice, Willowpaw._  
><em>

**Dustcloud; **_Dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes. _

**Tunnelfoot; **_Long-legged dark brown tom with wide amber eyes.  
><em>Apprentice, Nightpaw._  
><em>

**Adderleap; **_Grey battle-scarred she-cat with blue eyes and a long scar running down her neck._

**Petalsky; **_Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. _

**Crowchest; **_Muscular black tom with a white spotted chest and dark yellow eyes. _

**Grassclaw; **_Black she-cat with grass-green eyes. _

**Mistyheart; **_Silver she-cat with light blue eyes.:Sister of Willowpaw:. _

**Maplewave; **_Black patched ginger and white she-cat with green eyes. _

**Dawnbreeze; **_Striking black she-cat with blue eyes. _

**Tallhoney;** _Golden tabby she-cat with dark green eyes and white paws. _

Apprentices:

**Nightpaw; **_Black she-cat with one white stripe and bright green eyes. _

**Willowpaw;** _Silver and black tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes. _

**Stormpaw;** _Grey-blue tom with white paws and tail with crystal-yellow eyes. _

**Cherrypaw;** _White and pale russet she-cat with stormy-blue eyes. _

**Fawnpaw;** _Light brown she-cat with white spots and dark green eyes. _

Queens:

**Blueheart;** _Dark blue she-cat with a white muzzle and paws with clear yellow-gold eyes.:Mate of Amberstone:. _

**Lilyspark;** _Tabby and white she-cat with yellow eyes.:Expecting Russetflip's kits:. _

**Crystalweb;** _Off-white and grey speckled she-cat with deep blue eyes.:Mother of Treeshadow's kits:. _

Kits: 

**Blossomkit; **_Lithe orange she-kit with pink tinged fur and bright yellow eyes. _

**Viperkit; **_Brown tabby tom with black stripes and frosty blue eyes. _

**Mangokit; **_Light golden tom with dark brown legs, underbelly, tail and paws with dark blue eyes._

Elders:

**Applejump; **_Grey and white tom with amber eyes.:Father of Drizzleswift:. _

**Firefang;** _Dark ginger tom with patches of white and blue eyes. _

**Cloversight; **_Brown speckled she-cat with clover-green eyes.:Mother of Twigtail, Vinespike & Treeshadow:._

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Cats Outside Clans:<em>**

**Pebblepelt; **_Grey patched dark pale ginger tom with piercing yellow eyes.:Former SoilClan warrior:._

**Azalea;**_ Black and silver she-cat with vivid amber eyes.:Mother of Hollystream & Ebonypetal:. _

**Patch; **_Grey and ginger tabby tom with clear yellow blue eyes.:Kittypet:. _

**Thorn; **_Golden dark tabby tom with yellow eyes. _

**Web That Falls; **_Tabby silver tom with pale blue eyes.:Former Tribe-cats:. _

**Bird That Swoops Low; **_Brown flecked she-cat with black hooked claws and pale green eyes.:Sister of Web:. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well that's the allegiances for SoilClan so hopefully I'll have the next chapter up! <em>**

**_Plus, this was set back before VOTS but during the age of war as well many cats died..._**

**_Star4 _**


End file.
